Please Forgive Me
by Wynora
Summary: Post DB/Pre DBZ - One in which Goku is as clueless as ever and ChiChi discovers that being married to the man of her dreams isn't all it's cracked up to be. *Dedicated to all G/CC fans*
1. Chapter 1

**Please Forgive Me,  
A companion piece to 'Memories'**

**A/N:** My lovely beta has decided to help me with my other stories (thank Kami, I know I am about to mess them up…) And as I wait, I got bored and decided to finish this little project of mine that had been collecting dust in my 'Stories' files.

You see… This story is written as a thank you, mostly for the many people who have reviewed my ancient story entitled 'Memories'. I still, after so long, can't even begin to express my gratitude for the many lovely reviews. Each and every single one of them have spurred me on to work on my writings. To know that a little idea in the back of my mind managed to touch so many has definitely given me the courage to keep on writing. No matter where my muses go to.

And, since I wasn't able to reply to all the reviews, I wondered: how can I thank them?

Well, to take some of the flashbacks and rewrite it, add a few things to it and post it online. Filled with G/CC goodies that I know most of us can't get enough off! I hope this story won't disappoint you!

And to those who have no clue which story I am talking about? No biggie, you haven't missed out much and don't need to read that one in order to follow this.

So this is a dedication to those who love G/CC just as much as I do. Please review!

**Unbeta-ed  
Word count: 4.933**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB/Z/GT/KAI.

**Chapter One; Forgive me**

The sun had settled down for the night, taking the sounds and warm breezes of the day with it. In its place came a starry sky embedded in the pitch blackness of the night. The cooling breeze had received a happy welcome from the world once it swirled down through the trees and over the lands.

It was the middle of the summer, the days had been long and hot for a while now. And many, ChiChi included, were experiencing the downside of such a warm period.

Sensing the world was cooling down, ChiChi had decided to head out into the darkness of the forest. Allow her troubled mind and heart to be brought down in peace.

She had reached the lake she had come to love over the past two months, the place she would take a swim in during the hot summer days or just sit at. Lost in her mind, dreaming the same dreams she had since she was a child.

It was beautiful around here. She had always dreamt of a place to call her own. In the middle of nowhere, to have a spot that is entirely hers. A magical place where she could be alone- or not.

A sad sigh left her body.

Removing her boots she sat down at the side of the lake. Gently she pushed her naked feet into the water, the cold water sent a tingling sensation throughout her entire body. Bringing forth a sense of relief once she was seated properly.

The crescent moon shone down on to her, it's perfect reflection edged in the water surface. She could make out the stars of the night and see the reflection of the trees edging over the lake from the side lines.

The silence was soothing, apart from the night life tittering and moving around her. Fire flies danced lazily around on the right end of the lake. Her eyes fixated on them. As beautiful and peaceful all of this was, she still couldn't get rid of the pressing ache in her heart.

How she had envisioned what her life would look like, what she would be doing now. What she _should_ be doing now as a married young woman.

But there was one thing, next to looking forward to the obvious, her young mind had looked forward to.

To stop dreaming about it. And live it.

She was realistic enough to know that not everything would be perfect. It was oddly enough the one thing she would have allowed to not be perfect. But she could have never guessed that her married life would be so far away removed from perfection.

Fighting the tears she sat up straight and took a deep breath, she didn't want to cry. She shouldn't!

In fact, she should just get back up on her feet. March back home, go to bed and wake up the next morning with a spirit so bright, a spirit so determent to make the best with what she had. And who knows? Maybe it will be better?

Some day.

Time will only tell right? Her eyes focused back on the smooth and perfect reflection of the night sky on the water surface.

"ChiChi! There you are!" her feet jumped a bit, creating ripples to wave through the water right away blurring the perfection she was bathing in.

"Goku…" she said with a tired sigh. Then whipped her head around, "Don't scare me like that!" she yelled at the man standing a few feet removed from her.

He grinned, "Sorry!" and came closer, the light of the crescent moon shone down on him showing the faint traces of sweat on his brow. Clearly, ChiChi noted, he had been sparring.

He pointed to her boots, "Why aren't ya wearing your boots?" he asked her dumbfounded.

"Just giving my tired feet a break." she replied and turned her eyes back on the lake. She could hear Goku move behind her and before long, his own pair of naked feet joined hers in the lake. She turned her head to look at him briefly and once his clueless smile edged its' way into her mind, she couldn't stop the faint smile from coming before she turned her gaze back on the lake.

"So… why are we doing this?" he asked and moved his feet a bit. Right away creating another set off ripples surfing through the water surface.

"Because my feet hurt, besides, I like the feeling of cold water touching my skin." she answered.

"Oh…" was all he said.

A long silence followed after that. Neither of them spoke as they listened to the night life moving all around them. The silence had lasted long enough for the water surface to calm down again. And then he moved! Shattering the perfection.

She frowned and watched the ripples move over the lake yet again. Sighing she kept on staring at the movements, ready to follow it onto the calmness yet again and once it was finally back she couldn't help but hold her breath. Waiting in anticipation for Goku to move yet again.

But he didn't. The mirror of the night returned, however, the calmness ChiChi wanted to bathe in moments before stayed at bay. He should have moved by now.

Did he fall asleep?! She chanced a look and found him looking back at her with his natural curious eyes.

It caused her heart to jump a little. Not out of freight or out of joy. But purely out of anticipation. For that moment in the dark silence of the night it seemed that this young man who had been her husband for two months was looking at her, _really_ looking at her for the first time since they had met during the tournament.

"Hi." he said.

She smiled, "Hi…".

She had yelled at him earlier that day- which wasn't an uncommon thing for her to do to be honest. Wait, she hadn't yelled, this time she hadn't yelled at him. In fact, she had screamed.

Screamed her lungs out at the poor sod who was innocently sitting beside her right now. Two months' worth of frustrations came pouring out of her alongside the screaming rants. Her screams were soon teamed up by a waterfall filled with tears, weeping out loud, inwardly mourning the loss of her child hood dreams. Dreams she had held on to for so long, now shattered into a thousand pieces. And no matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did- she couldn't seem to fix them.

ChiChi couldn't make her husband fall in love with her.

Failure, wasn't an easy to deal with. All this time before, she had been so sure. So certain that they were meant to be. And she couldn't even remember what he had done to set her off. It was just another final drop that flooded everything.

Maybe she was an idiot, although she was so sure of herself on the day of the tournament. Couldn't care less about the gawking faces of his friends once Goku asked her to marry him. She knew, with every beat of her heart that they were meant to be together. So certain in fact, that she supposed she just thought everything would just fall in to place once they'd be married.

Not even the events of their first night together had set her off. She was as giddy as a school girl when they finally left the wedding party behind and entered their new home.

And when they entered their bedroom she couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck and gave him a long and –what she had hoped it would be- passionate kiss.

But he flinched. His arms held up around her in shock. And when she opened her eyes to see his wide ones staring at her oddly she broke off the kiss. Of course, she had to remind herself at that time, he didn't like kissing all that much did he?

She took a step back and blushed, "Sorry…" she had said and although her new husband looked at her a little lost and even awkward, she still couldn't stop the giddy feeling she had in her body.

Fumbling with her hands in front of her dress she struggled to find the words, "I guess you don't know what newlyweds do on their first night together?"

Goku moved his hand behind his head and laughed nervously, "Well, I kind of do…" he replied, "We have sex right?"

Stunned, "Well.. yes."

"Right!" and he worked on getting his clothes removed, "I've never had sex before, 'bout you?" he asked as he calmly unbuttoned his blouse.

"N-No… I have actually been saving myself for you…" she said, still stunned.

"Really? That's a good thing right?" he asked and had by now worked on loosening his belt.

And that's when the giddiness disappeared. Drowned into the depth of her stomach. "Stop…" she said.

"What?" Goku looked up at her clueless, by now he was standing in front of her in nothing but his boxers.

She shook her head, "Not like this…" she mumbled and was surprised to hear how tiny her voice actually sounded.

"Like what? We can't do it with our clothes on, you should get out of that dress. I think it won't be easy to do all of this sex thing with you wearing that dress."

She held back a cry, "We can't do it now." she said through clenched teeth.

"Why not? That's what we're supposed to do right?"

"Do you like to kiss me, Goku?" she asked him.

He was quiet. His eyes on her lips and then back at her eyes.

He was still quiet, too long…

"Well… I don't really know what's so great about kissing, to tell you the truth."

Now her heart plunged right after the giddiness, deep within the depths of her stomach. She felt a sudden weight pressing on her shoulders and ChiChi could feel the tears threatening to come to the surface.

"I-…" she cleared her throat and was quick to hide the sob, "I think I am going to bed now…"

"And then we have sex?" he called after her retrieving form.

"No."

"Oh…" she could hear his footsteps following her towards the bathroom, "So what do we do now?" he had asked.

She stepped into the bathroom, "We go to sleep." and shut the door in his face.

"Oh! You mean in the same bed? Because I only see one bed!" he called from the other side of the door. She groaned inwardly, "Yes, in the same bed…."

"Great! See you soon!" she could clearly hear his muffled footsteps rushing towards the bed.

The tear drops broke through her eyes this time and the realization of who she was married to flew right up at her. She laughed despite herself, "Silly ChiChi…" she said out loud.

How was she to expect that he would be everything her young little mind had dreamed him to be? Thinking about how he acted around her from the beginning down to the end of their hunting trip for the Bansho Fan ingredients, she had thought that he had grown used to her.

That he even liked her a little bit better then he would like a friend? He just needed time.

And that's when ChiChi decided that she was going to be patient.

Besides, why rush into things when they have got all the time in the world? She decided she would let Goku get used to this whole new marriage thing. Let him get used to those kisses and, at this she had blushed a deep shade of red, once he falls in love with kissing... The rest of it would come later?

The giddiness came back to her in full force and she couldn't even contain the blush that burnt her cheek bones.

Then they won't be having _sex_.

But make tender love.

With this she had climbed out of her wedding gown and prepared herself for getting into bed. By the time she had entered the bedroom Goku was loudly snoring.

There was a frown on her face when she heard the snores, she supposed she in her turn would have to get used to that.

And so the days passed by, during the day she was working hard into getting lunch, breakfast and dinner ready in a short amount of time. Struggling with the amounts of food and finding it hard to uphold the cooking routine day in and day out. She had little time left to worry about anything else during the long hours of the day. Frustrated to throw away another set of dishes and bowls she had all broken during the makings of her husbands' meals, not to mention the amounts of spoiled and burnt foods she had to throw out.

During those days it annoyed her to the ends when she learned that Goku was nowhere to be seen. He always came back in time for the meals, soaked in sweat and covered in mud. She had to yell at him when he would just sit down at the table, not washing his hands and carelessly tossing his dirty boots on the floor.

And then during the evenings?

There were no kisses, no hugs and no loving smiles. At least not coming from him. Just a yawn and a loud, "Good night" once he made his way to the bed. In deep sleep within minutes.

She did try to kiss him, Kami she tried to kiss him so many times. But each time he flinched, each time his entire body stiffened and his eyes, damn it those eyes looked at her in horror.

Her childhood dreams were perfect and yes, she knew before getting married that it couldn't possibly be as perfect as those dreams. But that her life would be as far from perfect like this? She never thought it would be, it tore her heart apart.

There were good times though, few as they may have been. Rare as they may have been.

There _were_ good times. She had to remind herself of this. Despite everything she still found being around Goku and actually living with him quite the challenge.

She never suspected that being married to the world's strongest man would be this exciting, of course setting the whole intimate issue aside.

There were a few occasions where he would surprise her and sweep her of her feet, jump on Nimbus and burst through the air. Zooming over the forest of Mnt. Paotsu. The first time he had done this she screamed, because honestly, no need to just lift her off of her feet and jump around with her in his arms. But then there was the blush, for this was the closest she could get to Goku. Sad as it sounds.

In an attempt to try and figure out the feelings her husband may or may not have for, she'd ask him why he took her so often.

And with a voice so bright had answered, "You're great company!"

Though she was bit too clingy sometimes. Of course he didn't say that, but the way his body flinched whenever she would as much as hold on to his arm was enough to come to that conclusion.

Then there was this one day, on which she had watched him train just outside their perfect tiny home. She was surrounded by piles of dirty dishes and during one of those rare moments in which she allowed herself to look up out of the window she saw how her young, passionate fighter of a husband threw punches into the air.

That smile on his face, the wide eyes, the way he moved. Everything about him showed that he was enjoying this moment of silence with the wind to the max.

She never had been this envious of the wind.

At that time she suddenly stopped doing her chores, dishes be damned. Ripped off her apron and marched on outside.

"Goku?" she had yelled although it quickly became apparent he had not even noticed his wife's presence as he kept on hitting his invisible opponent.

Not stopping in his movements he had cheerfully yelled, "Hi Chi!".

Of course, he _had_ noticed her presence. Just didn't want to stop abusing the wind!

Frowning she crossed her arms, "You could at least just look at me when I am talking to you!"

He paused in the midst of a jump, slowly came down on the grass and looked at her with curious eyes, "Is there somethin' you want?"

Raising her chin with her arms still crossed in front of her chest, "As a matter of a fact… yes."

"Okay?" he asked her, ever so patiently after waiting for a few long seconds of silence.

Taking a deep breath she had announced, "I have been crooked up inside for much too long, care to join me for a sparring session?"

To say he was happy by her sudden invitation was an understatement, in fact, overjoyed was an understatement. He practically jumped up in excitement, grin as wide as ever, throwing out words such as, "YEAH! FINALLY!" and a "THAT WOULD BE GREAT!"

And they had spent the entire afternoon sparring. She knew he was holding back, to him it was more playing a game of tag rather than a serious sparring session. But she didn't care, in fact, despite his advantage in every aspect she still enjoyed it.

They finally stopped entirely once the sound of his hunger came. And rather than expecting ChiChi to prepare the usual full fletched meal he had already grown accustomed too he had grabbed her hand and dragged her to his favourite lake in which, according to him, were the biggest and 'bestest' of fishes in all the world!

He caught two monstrous fishes, gutted them as she prepared a camp fire. The day came to rest and soon enough both youngster had filled their empty stomachs in content. Laid back quite a few long hours watching the stars above.

It had been a lovely day and evening. One in which ChiChi had convinced herself that she began to see certain changes in Goku's behaviour towards her.

Alas… it was only temporarily. For once they had headed back home, each taken their baths separately. Worn out Goku jumped in bed, wished her a good night and was long gone before she could even wish him the same.

ChiChi sighed and turned her gaze back to the lake, she didn't want to think too much about the bad moments of the past two months. It would break her heart and definitely bring forth a never ending waterfall filled with tears.

She should keep on trying, shouldn't she? She had been determent all this time? He was with her right now, wasn't he?

"Goku?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

She turned to look at him again, "Do you like being my husband?" she asked him.

"Of course I do!" he grinned, "You're a great cook!"

She fought back a sob and quickly turned to look at her feet dangling in the water. She took a deep breath in the hopes to keep the tears from coming and at the same time to calm the bleeping bomb building up with in her. She shouldn't yell at him, she didn't want to yell at him. Her fingers gripped the grass she was sitting on, balding her fists and gritting her teeth.

"Is… something wrong?" she heard her husband ask.

Yes, everything is wrong.

"Do you know what married couples do?" she asked him silently, "Other than living and eat dinner together?"

He was silent for a few seconds, "Should there be more?"

That's it… the bomb within her was ready to explode. But she didn't want to.

She kept reminding her that tomorrow? Tomorrow she was willing to get back on the stupid horse and fight the seemingly long battle of winning Goku's affection. The determination that kept her going for the past two months was dead beat tired tonight.

Defeated and deflated she shook her head, taking a deep breath she mumbled, "I should never have forced you to marry me…" and then took her boots. Removed her feet from the water and got up as quickly as she could.

"What makes you say that?" Goku asked but she didn't look at him.

"Never mind Goku, let's just go home." she walked away from him, set out into the forest.

She could hear the noise of feet rushing after her, "No! Tell me, did I do something wrong?!" he said and circled around her. Walking backwards in front of her in a nervous state.

She snapped, "What's wrong?! What's the matter?! You really want to know what is wrong right now Goku?!" she screamed at him so loud she felt her lungs nearly bursting at the sheer pressure. Tears were stinging her eyes while she watched how Goku jumped back with fright in his wide eyes.

"Everything Goku! Every. Damn. thing!" and when he flinched at that she growled in anger, spinning around she rushed towards their home through the forest.

The forest was pitch black in the night but that didn't seem to hold her back. Why would it? For two months they had lived in this little area and for two months she had often found herself wandering these parts in the woods - _alone_. Hell, the day before she even took off her clothes and swam around naked. Knowing not a damned soul would see her any way!

She would have been able to find her way back to their little dome shaped home with her eyes shut.

Her heart was raging and the tears stinging her eyes had now broken free, leaving a salty trail of water down her cheeks. She sniffed as she rushed past the trees and reached the open plains of grass leading toward their home.

She didn't even realize that Goku was following her very closely, in fact, when she felt his hands grabbing hold of her arm pulling her to a stop she gasped in surprise.

But she didn't let that stop her tears, not now. She was too angry. Wait till tomorrow, then she'd be willing to let that determination she had been clinging on to for the past two months lead her. As usual she would bite back as many angry words she could and try to make the best out of what she had.

Tonight?

She was just fed up with it all. Even his hold on her arm seemed to bring forth a string of long worded sentences she was sure would scare the crap out of him even more.

"Let go of me Goku!" she spat but didn't turn around.

He didn't however, "Whatever it is I will try to make it better?" he spoke and ChiChi couldn't help but laugh bitterly at that.

"I don't think you can do that Goku." she replied and tried to pull back her arm from him.

"I don't want you to be angry with me!" his grip tightened.

She spun around and was surprised to find desperation hiding in the pits of his eyes. Shaking her head she moved her arm when he finally released it. The grip had been strong for she could still feel the bruises in her skin.

He seemed to take this moment of silence in gratitude, "Tell me what's wrong."

Clenching her jaw she looked down all the while breathing heavily through her nose. A sorry attempt to calm the raging anger within her. "I don't want to fight tonight Goku, I just want to go home and talk tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because,… _because_ I am too angry!"

"Why?"

"Argh, Goku!" she felt like slapping him, "You like me because I am a great cook?!" when he flinched at that she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Look at you! No.. better yet, look at us!" she yelled and fell dead silent when she saw the terror in his eyes. Terror… brought up by her. This broke her heart even more and she felt the anger plummeting down with in the depths of her stomach.

The feeling of defeat and failure taking its place. She knew right then and there that the determination she had been clinging onto for two whole months would never find its way back.

"I… I should never have forced you into this…" she finally said. A fresh load of stinging tears came bursting through.

"But…" she heard him say, "I like being married to you…" he said unsure of his words.

She raised her head at this and looked at him oddly, "You like being married to me?" when he nodded she laughed bitterly, "Right, so why do you flinch when I try to kiss you?"

He paused at that, "I… I don't know. I think it's… kind of weird."

"That's just it Goku, married couples- couples in love. They _kiss_. All the time! But you and I? Ulgh…" she groaned and rubbed the rim of her nose, "You and I are nowhere near being a couple in love. I mean-" she used her fingers to dry the trails of tears down her cheeks, "You are nowhere near in being love with me and no matter what I do… I just can't seem to make you… like me."

"I like you!"

"Why do you always freak out when I try to touch you?!" she spat at him and he stepped back, "Even when it's accidental, you jump back in fear! Why is that Goku?! You do that with all the people you like?!"

"I…erhm…" He seemed to think that one through, hard and long. Which made her want to cry even louder.

"Tell me Goku, in all honesty please tell me, do you like me for the girl I am or just because I am a great cook?!"

"No, well, you _are_ a great co-" her growl of anger cut him off.

"That's it! Because I am a great cook! So this is the life you see us leading? Me cooking you dinners and always waiting for you to come home?! Me slaving away at that stove without as much as a simple… kiss?!" she sobbed loudly and quickly turned around. Nearly racing towards their home, "I should have known, I am so stupid, stupid!"

He ran after her, "ChiChi?! Wait up!" he yelled and once he had reached her he grabbed her arm in another painful twist and turned her around.

"I wasn't finished talkin' yet!" she refused look up at him, but that didn't stop him, "I don't just like you because you're a great cook, I like you because you are funny, you laugh funny and when you smile? I feel like smiling too! Even when most of the time I don't know why you smile. And, and, and did you know that when you smile or even frown, your nose does something funny?"

At this she did look up at him, surprised to see his pleading eyes looking straight back at her. He didn't like her seeing upset, he was actually trying to make her feel better. Trying to make things better, for her. He wanted her to be happy.

His grip on her arm had loosened as he continued speaking in a softer tone of voice, "And I like that. I like watching your nose doing funny things. And I like coming home, not because of the food, but because of you."

Now there was the tiny, faintest tinge of hoping building up in her centre. Her anger, her sorrow, her pain all ebbing away from just those simple words coming from his mouth. She was surprised how easily he pulled that off.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" he laughed nervously at that and placed his hand behind his head, "I might not know what husband and wives do all the time, but I can always learn. You can teach me!"

That very same hope now brought forth a timid smile on her lips, "You sure you're up to that?"

He nodded, he seemed to release a big gulp of breath once her smiling face came to his view.

"Even when it means that sometimes we have to kiss? And I have to touch you at places you're not used to being touched?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you mean you want to give this sex thing a try?!"

She mentally slapped herself at that, sighing she shook her head, "Married couples don't just have sex Goku, they make love."

He let out a small "Oh…" clearly indicating that he had no idea what that meant. She however, wasn't going to take her time to explain it to him out here in the open.

"I'll give it a try?"

"You would?" she asked.

"If it makes you happy, I will!" he replied and at this she couldn't stop herself. Dropping her boots she flew up against him, wrapped her arms around his neck all the while squealing in joy. "Thank you so much Goku!" she said as she clung on to him.

"Erh, sure. Anything!"

Quickly she let go of him and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards their home.

The determination she had been holding on to for the last two months had gotten back at full force. Uncertain of what was going to come, ChiChi still couldn't stop herself from floating on this feeling of hope.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! That was a long one! Up next, Goku's POV, which I have to be honest I like much better than this one. Simply because I love the way he thinks and hope I have been able to pull it off without making him OOC.

And for those who remember 'Memories', this was a story written years ago. So, the idea's I had back then weren't as wide as they are now because I was busy writing the bigger picture around it. Now, I have been having fun to go a bit further- and I hope you liked it.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright I am back! Phew, this chapter took a bit longer then I first thought it would. I already finished it the day I posted the first chapter. But when I read it again a day later, I wasn't pleased… at all. So I ended up writing more than 5 different versions in total until I came up with this one. Still not satisfied, but it will have to do.

Hope you like and many thanks for the reviews, faves and follows!

**Unbeta'd  
Word count**: 4.720

**Disclaimer:** Pigs will learn to fly first before I manage to earn any money from writing these stories. Just a loyal fan who loves to travel down in the fandom world of DB/Z/GT/KAI who does not own anything relating to DB/Z/GT/KAI.

* * *

**Chapter two: For I Know Not What I Do**

The bright, warm summer day had reached its end. And all though Goku had managed to entertain himself for the entire day- he still couldn't completely fight of the rotten feeling of disappointment.

No matter what he had ended up doing to keep him occupied, if there was one moment of silence in between, he ended up frowning. He knew he could have spent the entire afternoon doing something entirely different and it was taken from him rather… un-expectantly.

Of all the days Goku could have messed up and piss off ChiChi, why damn it, why did it have to be today?!

After being together for a few weeks, or was it a bit longer? He wasn't sure,…

Either way, Goku was quick to learn exactly what would set ChiChi off. One of them being hygiene. She was dead set up on having at least his pair of hands spot clean before he threw himself on top of the mountains of food that she had prepared for him.

"Oh no Son Goku!" he could still recall the first time she snapped at him when he was about to use his muddy fingers to dive in to the food, "I have worked too hard and too long for this to be perfect! You are not going soil it with the taste of mud! Honestly Goku, don't you have any manners?!"

She had made him wash his hands and wouldn't stop glaring at him until he got rid of every last piece of mud. It took a few times for him to mess it up again, but after two weeks, he had actually gotten used to washing his hands. Hell, he'd made a habit of washing his hands so often, he was convinced his hands were paler then the rest of his body.

So why?! Why did he let the excitement of today's possible events make him forget such a vital step?! Why did he have to piss her off?!

All morning he had been bouncing up and down, hardly able to focus on his usual routine of training. For his plans to take ChiChi down that lake that afternoon stopped him from thinking straight.

Just the mere thought of seeing her, at that lake like he had seen her the day before? His throat still ran dry just thinking about it.

He had been training quite a bit that afternoon which he had ended by a long lasting jog around the plains of Mount Paozu. And once he decided he was finished he had set his mind on locating ChiChi's ki.

Knowing that that would lead him back home and hoping with all his might she had a few snacks waiting for him. With a hungry grin on his face and no further thoughts in his mind he just followed her ki and ended up almost tumbling into a lake hidden deep within the forest.

Confused, he had looked up and around with wide eyes. This was not where their house was at…

Scanning the area he was quick to find his young wife, standing at the far end of the lake across. Her tiny bare feet balancing on the rocky surroundings as the thick and lush greenery surrounded them.

This, Goku thought, was a perfect hide out and obviously ChiChi had agreed. For she was standing on the edge of a rock, sticking out over the water. Her bare feet gracefully keeping her in balance. Goku couldn't see clearly what she was doing, for she was moving oddly. Was she going to jump in the water? Why is she moving her shoulders and-

Holy!

His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he watched ChiChi slowly undress herself. From the distance he could barely see the tiny smile of content on her face as she removed her clothes.

And then… She was naked.

She. Was. Naked.

Naked?!

Holy! Now he _knew_ girls were crazy, just when he thought he was beginning to understand them better- she goes and does this!

Her smile turned into a excited grin while she raised her arms above her head, bent her knees and ever so gracefully dived into the cool water of the lake.

His eyes still as wide as saucers while his throat tried to work down the loads of water pooling in his mouth. She came back to the surface with eyes closed and hands caressing through her hair.

To say that Goku was confused was actually an understatement.

One of his first lessons about the differences between boys and girls were really simple. He was not, under any kind of circumstances allowed to look at girls getting naked. Normal girls, _most_ girls wouldn't ever expose themselves like that.

Unless! And this had been advice given to him by Master Roshi himself, unless these girls wanted to have sex.

Wait… was she going to have sex?! He paused at that, sensing no other person was around, would ChiChi have sex by herself? Can _anyone_ have sex by themselves? Why was she naked?!

He was sweating. He should just turn and walk away. Leave her be, leave her alone. And… and… he couldn't move.

ChiChi would probably kill him if she knew he was watching her.

But he _still_ couldn't move.

The only thoughts that actually would allow his body to move was when he had the fleeting image of getting undressed himself and join her in the lake. His palms were getting sweaty and with his jaws clenched he had watched her slowly swim around in circles.

He didn't know his mouth was wide open. He didn't know his entire body was humming. All he felt was the strange pull on his eyes, drawn towards the naked girl swimming around.

_Naked ChiChi_ swimming around. Not a care in the world, no angry snaps, no blushes, no fussing about and no words.

Just her, the silence of the forest and the water. Freely gliding around without a care in the world.

A fluttering sensation flew through him when he realized how well she fitted in this surrounding.

He had licked his dry lips and just stood there, unmoving for a very long time. He didn't even try to hide himself behind the rocks and he didn't need to. Not once did ChiChi look up into his direction or in any kind of direction for that matter.

He felt the power of moving come back to him once she swam back to the shore. Her back directed towards him once she had lifted herself on the rocky banks of the lake. Lazily walked towards her disregarded clothes, picked them up and then, took off in to the forest.

Goku didn't even think about moving, his body acted out on instinct- led by pure fascination as well as curiosity. He needed to see what she was going to do next.

He couldn't be bothered by the flood of excitement rushing through his veins once he had casted a perfect view on her retrieving form.

Her rear looked nice… they looked strong yet soft and curvy at the same time. He never actually looked at a girl's rear before. Then again, no naked body had ever caught his eye as long and strong as hers did right at that moment.

She had stopped once she had reached a fresh and clean looking patch of grass covered by the faint shadow of a tree. Then, placed her clothes on the ground, laid down and rested her head on top it. And soon enough the girl was lost in a peaceful slumber.

AND… She was still naked.

Her eyes closed.

And still naked.

Goku stood from a safe distance, careful to not snap twigs or branches as he leered around a thick, sturdy tree.

'Ah man!' Goku thought to himself, the things he would have given to just join her right then and there.

No rules that bound those damned clothes to their bodies. Just be who they were and sit in silence. Or maybe talk, that wouldn't be a bother. Just… to be free. Together.

Finding his own spot in the shadows far away but still close enough for him to watch her breathe easily.

He decided he actually liked seeing ChiChi naked. Those bouncy balls on her chests looked… well, they looked appealing. He titled his head to the side slightly once that notion came to mind. He wondered if he would ever be allowed to touch them?

No, he frowned at that. Probably not. She didn't want to have sex and those were the only times people were allowed to touch those balls.

Which was a shame, he thought.

He didn't remember how long it was until she had woken up again. She stretched her lithe body and slowly made work to get up and dressed again. Goku couldn't ignore the ping of disappointment he had felt at that.

She never knew he had been watching her the entire time, in fact when she got back home all covered up, he came back wandering in acting as if he had just returned home from another wild adventure. Which was the truth only she didn't need to know what kind of adventure that was!

She cooked dinner, they talked and then he took a hot bath. When he came back, she was sound asleep in their bed.

He had would have gone to sleep himself, had it not been for the fact that the warmth of her sleeping form beside him kept him wide awake.

Images of her naked body in the water, in the sun. Why couldn't she be like that all the time? She stirred in her sleep which prompted him to look at her only to be greeted by a bundle of black hair. Undoubtedly his wife's sleeping face hidden well beneath it.

He always wondered that about girls. With their hair looking so long and plentiful, how the hell could they move around without being annoyed by the strains of long hair constantly smashing their face? In fact, wouldn't this be a bother either? He couldn't even see her face! Could she even breathe?!

Knowing she was deep asleep Goku laid down on his side facing her. His hand slowly reached out towards her hair as he very carefully tried to brush it back behind her hair. Brow quirked up in surprise once he found how light and… silky it felt.

He had spent a few long minutes watching her peaceful face sleeping, a constant reminder of who she was that afternoon. He wondered… would she have done the same if he had been there?

Would she let him join her? He truly hoped she would.

He felt his entire body flare up in excitement with the mere thought. And, right before sleep took him over, he decided he would try to convince her to spent the day with him.

Take her with him on another trip on Nimbus and end up at that lake!

It was enough to wake him up with a broad smile on his face the following morning. Finding a new source of energy coursing through his veins, very well aware that this energy had nothing to do with his desire to train or even eat. Not this time. It had everything to do with that young woman, standing in the kitchen preparing his breakfast.

A sigh of disappointment left his lungs as he sat on Nimbus, tittering through the darkened sky- thoughts as to how his plans of spending that afternoon had been blown to pieces. By now an entire day had passed and he did not get to spend it anywhere near ChiChi or that lake.

He had messed up. Didn't wash his hands when he had returned home for lunch. And she snapped. She really, _really_ snapped and raised her voice to such an extent it had left Goku cringing. The beeping sound resonating through his head wouldn't leave for a long time.

Damn it! How could he have forgotten?! Why?! Why today of all days did he have to forget this tiny stupid little step?!

And he was close to freaking out when it appeared that even after trying to clumsily correct his wrong doings, she was still mad! Furious!

There were tears in her eyes. Her face turned red and she threw a couple of things through the kitchen before storming off and leaving him all to himself with his lunch.

Girls were strange, he had concluded yet again. It must be the effects of the long and hot summer.

After that incident Goku had left their home, disappointed he called for Nimbus. Maybe it would be better to leave her be for now.

So he had spent a good long portion of the evening with Nimbus, tittering around above the wide area that surrounded Mount Paozu, which in its' turn was now slowly covered in a faint darkened blanket.

The world was peacefully quiet as Nimbus flew him around, occasionally his loyal friend took a deep dip down towards the Earth in a maddening speed. Knowing it would bring a fit of joyous laughter from his rider.

But as the evening had stretched on, Goku yawned deeply, lazily stretching his arms and back.

"It's time to head back Nimbus," Goku said, "ChiChi must be waiting for me."

The cloud made a quick sharp turn and headed back towards Goku and ChiChi's home.

Before long, Nimbus made a steep dip towards the grounds, revealing their dome shaped home. Goku got up on his feet, jumped off and rushed into their, surprisingly, darkened home.

"ChiChi! I am back!" he called. "I am going to bed now!" he called again and was on his way up the staircase. Stopping once he realized that he did not sense ChiChi's familiar ki anywhere near their home.

"ChiChi?" frowning he walked back down the staircase, "Where are you?"

It didn't take him long to locate his young wife's ki, though far into the forest he made quick work to reach her. Finding her at the familiar lake hidden deep within the forest with her boots by her side and feet dangling into the water. He had seen her here before. He grinned at that.

"ChiChi! There you are!" he had called happily only to startle her and earn back an angry yell.

She was still mad.

"Sorry about that!" he said at her previous snap and slightly cowering at the annoyed look in her face. Quick to change the subject he pointed towards her boots, "Why aren't ya wearing your boots?".

He had thought it was pretty odd for her to be sitting there, all by herself. Starring into the water. Images of seeing her here the first time came back, quite the contrast of how she was now.

"Just giving my tired feet a break." she answered and turned back to the lake.

"Oh…" that was weird. Where's the fun in that? Curiosity always getting the better of him and he was quick to remove his own boots and sat down beside her. His feet dangling in the luke warm water not feeling any kind of relief once his feet were in place.

"So why are we doing this?"

"Because my feet hurt, besides I like the feeling of cold water touching my skin." she answered, her eyes still on the lake.

"Oh…" he couldn't relate to that. Feeling the annoyed sense of boredom coming up he leaned back and looked into the water. Really, not finding anything relaxing at this point. That was until…

He turned his gaze towards her. She was quiet, eyes still locked on the water. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders. As pitch black as his own. Knowing how soft they were before and was surprised to find his hands itching to touch them again.

He could barely see her eyes from the side, though not as wide and happy as he liked them. There was a glistering in them, tilting his head to the side and glancing briefly to the lake he realized it was the reflection shining in them.

He actually wanted to lean in closer and get a better look, he liked to see her eyes.

That's when she turned to him and he was barely able to stop himself jumping alongside his heart, "Hi…" he said weakly with a smile.

She smiled at that, "Hi.."

Yes! She wasn't angry anymore! But then her smile was gone and she turned to look back at the lake.

Crap, now he'll have to be quiet even longer.

"Goku?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied almost a bit too eager.

"Do you like being my husband?" her voice was tiny, which Goku felt was a bit weird. Not just the tone of her voice, but the question. Hadn't she figured out by now that he liked being married? Promise or not, he would not have gotten back home every night for the past few weeks if he didn't like being married to her.

Plus, the food! He truly was happy, deliriously happy when she managed to cook all those wonderful meals for him. She was a great cook.

Thinking of the food and her good company he grinned, "Of course I do! You're a really great cook!"

Now hearing that used to pleased her. Except this time he wasn't sure, for she made a funny sound and then rather angrily grabbed the grass. Plus, he felt a slight rise in her energy.

"Is… something wrong?"

She heaved a heavy sigh, "Do you know what married couples do? Besides living and eating together?"

He blinked, pondered and then said, "Should there be more?"

At this she seemed to collapse, almost. Goku panicked and sat up straight, "I never should have forced you to marry me…" she mumbled took her boots and removed her feet out of the water. Slowly she stood up with a very sad look on her face.

Wait, what?! His mind screamed, now what the hell did he do wrong this time?!

"What makes you say that?!" he asked.

"Never mind Goku, let's just go home." she walked away from him, set out into the forest.

Without a second thought he had jumped up and ran after her, "No! Tell me, did I do something wrong?!" he said and circled around her. Nervously walking backwards in front of her.

She snapped, "What's wrong?! What's the matter?! You really want to know what is wrong right now Goku?!" he yelped at that but kept on walking in the same position, her teary angry eyes glared at him when she pulled to a sudden stop.

Here comes the screaming, Goku thought and braced himself, "Everything Goku! Every. Damn. thing!" the last part came out as a screech and Goku couldn't help but to cover his ears.

Too loud, too loud!

Then there was another growl as she rushed around him and practically ran through the forest.

Why?! She didn't want to be married to him anymore?! What the hell did he do wrong this time?! Is it because he forgot to wash his hands before lunch?! Or maybe he should have come back sooner when he left, or maybe he should have stayed till she came back. Or maybe she knew he had been watching her naked the day before?!

Panic rose up inside of him and before he knew it he had already gained in on her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop running.

"Let go Goku!" she spat but he didn't. Anger be damned, screams be damned. For once he'd actually liked to know why the hell he got her angry.

"Whatever it is I will try to make it better?" he asked desperately which had earned a strange sounding laugh coming from her.

"I don't think you can do that Goku." she replied and tried to pull back her arm from him.

"I don't want you to be angry with me!" his grip tightened.

She spun around with her mouth ready for a battle of words, but stopped once she looked at him. Eager to take this moment of silence Goku quickly said, "Tell me what's wrong."

She looked down while her breaths came out in raging forms, "I don't want to fight tonight Goku, I just want to go home and talk tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because,… _because_ I am too angry!"

"Why?"

"Argh, Goku! You like me because I am a great cook?!" he flinched at the height of her voice, reigning his ears.

Again, too loud!

"Look at you! No.. better yet, look at us!" he wanted to, he wanted to listen to her raging on and on about whatever the hell was wrong with him now. But damn, it was too loud. He took a tiny step back and looked at her in terror, stop with the screaming, stop with the screaming!

"I… I should never have forced you into this…" she finally said her eyes filling up with tears.

No, no, no don't cry! Everything but cry! Please scream instead! Goku's mind was reeling, this was getting very complicated to keep track off. First the screaming, now the crying. What the hell was he supposed to do with the-

Wait, what did she say?

"But… I like being married to you."

She raised her head at this and looked at him oddly, "You like being married to me?" when he nodded she laughed bitterly, "Right, so why do you flinch when I try to kiss you?"

He paused at that, "I… I don't know. I think it's… kind of weird."

"That's just it Goku, married couples- couples in love. They _kiss_. All the time! But you and I? Ulgh…" she groaned and rubbed the rim of her nose, "You and I are nowhere near being a couple in love. I mean-" she used her fingers to dry the trails of tears down her cheeks, "You are nowhere near in being love with me and no matter what I do… I just can't seem to make you… like me."

"I like you!"

"Why do you always freak out when I try to touch you?!" she spat at him and he stepped back, "Even when it's accidental, you jump back in fear! Why is that Goku?! You do that with all the people you like?!"

"I…erhm…" he didn't know how to answer that.

"Tell me Goku, in all honesty please tell me, do you like me for the girl I am or just because I am a great cook?!"

"No, well, you _are_ a great co-" her growl of anger cut him off.

"That's it! Because I am a great cook! So this is the life you see us leading? Me cooking you dinners and always waiting for you to come home?! Me slaving away at that stove without as much as a simple… kiss?!"

Actually, yes… but that wouldn't be a right answer would it?

Before he realized it she had spun around and set off to run away from him again. Goku was growing tired of this.

"I should have known, I am so stupid, stupid!" he heard her cussing at herself.

He ran after her, "ChiChi?! Wait up!" he yelled and once he had reached her he grabbed her arm he roughly turned her around.

"I wasn't finished talkin' yet!" she refused look up at him, but that didn't stop him.

"I don't just like you because you're a great cook, I like you because you're funny, you laugh funny and when you smile? I feel like smiling too! Even when most of the time I don't know why you smile. And, and, and did you know that when you smile or even frown, your nose does something funny?"

He was a tad bit surprised himself to mention all of this in one breath.

"And I like that. I like watching your nose doing funny things. And I like coming home, not because of the food, but because of you."

Which was the truth! He held back a victorious laugh at this. From looking at her surprised gaping face and from hearing his own words leave his mouth he knew he had said the right things.

He _did_ in fact like that funny thing she did with her nose, which he had noticed from the moment she first had approached him at the tournament.

And he spent an entire day pouting about the fact that he couldn't be spending it with ChiChi.

She had _no idea_ what she was talking about.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" he laughed nervously at that and placed his hand behind his head, "I might not know what husband and wives do all the time, but I can always learn. You can teach me!"

A tiny smile came on her face, blinking her teary eyes, "You sure you're up to that?"

He released a gulp of air once he knew he had stopped her from screaming and crying all together. Anything to stop that, _everything_ to see that smile.

"Even when it means that sometimes we have to kiss? And I have to touch you at places you're not used to being touched?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you mean you want to give this sex thing a try?!"

Her face fell which shook him, "Married couples don't just have sex Goku, they make love."

He let out a small "Oh…" whatever the hell that meant. "I'll give it a try?"

"You would?" she asked.

"If it makes you happy, I will!" he replied and then she squealed.

Dropping her boots she flew up against him, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Goku!" she screamed loudly as she clung on to him.

He flinched at the sudden movement and loud cries and quickly said, "Erh, sure. Anything!"

Quickly she let go of him and grabbed his arm, dragging him into their home she practically threw him in the house, her excitement so clear it had honestly baffled him.

He watched her run through the house, turning the locks on the windows and doors. Then with a skip in her step she came back to him, took his hand in hers and dragged him up the stairs.

"Chi, wha-" he had tried to say, but she silenced him with a finger against his lips. He looked at her confusedly, but she didn't care to notice. She rushed towards the windows and shut the curtains, switched on one of the bedside lamps and then once again came back to him.

"Okay!" she said breathlessly, "Sit down." her voice continued only it had set on a sweet tone.

Again he gulped as he sat down on the bed.

She seemed to be truly happy and although it was something he loved seeing, -more than the tears she was drowning in earlier anyway- he still couldn't help fight off the daunting fear sweeping down on him.

Fear that he would mess it up again. For, really, he seemed to easily set her of in any kind of emotional fit and most of the time he had no idea what he had done to set her off.

This time, he did however. He had given her promises he wasn't sure he could keep up. At least, not the way she might hope he would.

"So…" he heard his own voice crack through the silence, "What now?"

Again he gulped and flashed her a smile, he hoped to Kami that it seemed like a genuine smile.

"We kiss."

She moved to sit down beside him. He clenched his jaw fists gripping the fabric of his pants.

He really, really, really didn't enjoy kissing. What's so great about one's pair of lips touching the other? Or even touching any other part of the other's body? You use your mouth to eat, speak, laugh and yell. Why the hell did anyone-

"Goku?" her soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. With a jolt he turned his face to look at her and nearly panicked when he had noticed the sad look in those big eyes of hers.

"Right, kiss!" he said and tried to sound eager. Willing just to do about anything to keep her from crying.

* * *

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** Phew! Hope you didn't mind seeing a part of the first chapter come back to you through Goku's POV! I just felt people needed to know what Goku was going through- ChiChi truly has _no idea_. At the same time I hope I haven't managed to turn this section of the story into one of those, "OMG Goku does love her and will show her!" because really, he truly does not know what he does.

Which reminds me, both chapters hold titles that I have 'borrowed' from a song which has served as my main inspiration to write. If anyone can guess which song that is, will receive the most awesomest of awesomest and deliriously delicious digital cookies ever known by man! And who knows?! A G/CC story request?

Please review people! Next chapter will contain a lot of fluff by the way and maybe a bit of….

TaTa!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yes! Haaruuhii got it right (throws barrels filled with the deliriously, deliciously and most awesomest of awesomest digital cookies at her) I would have given her another gift, buuuuttttt Haaruuhii doesn't have a fic request, so I can't give the last award. (sigh)

The song that has inspired me the most to write this story is "Please Forgive Me, by David Gray." I love this song and whenever I hear it I think of Goku and ChiChi in the early days of their marriage.

Still had a bit trouble with this chapter. Actually, a lot. Trying to write things from Goku's perspective, his naïve ways of thinking and dealings with feelings is hard!

Hope this chapter won't disappoint you!

Thank you for your reviews, faves and follows! Like I've said before and will say again:

Best. Fuel. Ever.

**Word count: 5.476  
Unbeta'd **

**Disclaimer:**I refuse to say it out loud AGAIN, refuse it! You can't force me to say that I do not own DB/Z/GT/KAI all the beeping time! … (sigh) Screw this.

* * *

**Chapter Three; Want to Tell You Just How Good it Feels **

"It's okay, Goku… we just share one kiss. One _tiny_ kiss and then?" she showed him a sad smile, "Then we go to sleep."

He turned his body completely and nodded at that. He could actually live with that.

But then again…

He flinched when ChiChi suddenly moved to face him entirely. Earning an angry growl from the girl which again caused him to flinch.

"Honestly Goku! What do you think I am going to do to you?!" she spat at him and crossed her arms in anger.

"Sorry!" Goku blurted.

"You are so-…." She was about to say but then heaved a heavy sigh. Her dark angry eyes glaring at him. "You are too tense, you need to relax."

"Hai, relax, I can do that." he quickly said and flashed a cheesy grin.

She closed her eyes and shook her head rubbing the rim of her nose. "I doubt it…" she mumbled.

ChiChi paused for a moment deep in thoughts, "Goku." she finally said, her voice taking on a calm tone. Her tired eyes looked up at him as she bit her lip. "I need you to close your eyes. As if you're about to meditate."

When he looked at her in question she had again moved her finger against his mouth.

A shy smile accompanied her following words, "Just trust me Goku." she whispered softly.

"Okay." he heard himself say without further hesitation.

Wordlessly he closed his eyes, moved his body so that he was sitting more properly. He crossed his arms and took even breaths.

In and out, even, inhale and exhale.

Focusing only on the sounds around him, from ChiChi's breathing to the low beatings of her heart. On to the breeze rustling through the trees outside down to the clock ticking away in the living room below. He felt a calming sense overflow him and was eagerly welcoming that feeling.

His senses were quick to find their way back to the girl sitting beside him. Her body warmth close, the calm beating of her heart echoing through his mind. Flashes of what she looked like without her clothes on caused his breath to hitch in the back of his throat. He had to strain himself to breathe properly again and once he did he felt her scent reaching his senses.

He smiled at that and found himself deeply inhaling her scent, reminded to the fact that only ChiChi seemed to carry a certain smell with her. No matter where they were, what she was doing- she always carried that smell with her and for the life of him, he could never figure out what it reminded him off.

But it had always smelled good.

He was distracted by her sudden movement, the matrass moving alongside her as she worked up to sit behind him. His curiosity almost drawing him out of the stance but froze once he felt the warmth of her body radiating against his back. Barely touching him.

He swallowed hard not finding it easy to keep the even breaths coming in and out. The warmth of her body once again brought the memory of her naked flesh to him. The way she lazily swam through the water, allowing to water to consume her completely. Her smiling face, her closed eyes.

A free spirit.

Suddenly he felt really hot. And nearly jumped in surprise when he felt her tiny hands appear to rest on both his bare arms, holding them there for a few seconds.

He felt his lungs burn within him, not realizing he was holding back a breath until her hands landed on his arms. She didn't move, he clenched his jaws tightly as he waited. Acutely aware of the close proximity of their bodies.

His skin was burning up and when she finally brushed her fingers over his skin he felt a shattering shiver go through his body. His aching jaw set loose as every vibe of his body was pointing towards her touch, her warmth.

The tip of her fingers continued to caress his naked skin. Leaving a hot burning trail in their wake. Slowly he released the breath he had been holding back and for a moment forgot how he had to breathe again.

And yet, he still couldn't open his eyes. Not the least worried that this woman had his body in a tight hold by just one simple touch. His entire being screaming for her to move. For her to show him what she was going to do next. Her scent, everything about her seemed to bring his entire body up on high alert. Ready to track her every movement, ready to follow her.

He could hear her breathe and found himself breathing alongside her.

Even, slow, in and out. Inhale, exhale.

He was surprised by the warmth spreading through him from this innocent touch. He hadn't even realized he was cold until a violent shiver went through his body.

"Relax Goku." she whispered softly.

Her hands inched further up, over his clothing towards his shoulders. Pressing a little harder this time. With her palms flat against his shoulders she massaged them in a gentle matter.

It felt like electricity running through his veins, the touch. The faint brushes of breath coming from her caressing the bare skin of his neck and he never realized that he was leaning into her touch, not even after the feeling her body pressed up against his back. She wrapped her arms around him. Her face close to his ear, prompting his eyes to open up and look at her.

She smiled weakly at him as she rested her chin on his shoulder, another violent shiver went through him and he now realized all those shivers had nothing to do with being cold.

There was a tiny smile hiding in the corner of her big dark eyes. He smiled goofily back at her. She inched forward. Eyes looking at his lips and ever so slowly coming closer.

"Close your eyes." she whispered and he immediately closed them. Her fingers placed against his jaw, slowly guiding him towards her.

And then? There it was, a gentle and brief touch of her soft lips against his. He leant into the touch, but she stopped. He opened his eyes and watched her move back, swallowing hard while looking at the blushing girl adverting his eyes.

There was a lingering silence between them, apart from his heavy breathing. She still refused to look up at him, which made him wonder why.

"That's it…" she whispered. "One kiss."

He swallowed hard, "Oh…" was all he could muster as reply. His mind in a daze while his body was still dealing with warm waves of _something_ coursing through him. The ghostly remembrance of her soft lips pressed against his still lingered on his mouth. Through the daze and waves, he had one solid thought in his mind.

Was that all? She was holding something back. He knew it!

"W-we can go to sleep now."

What?! He shook his head and moved to completely turn his body around facing her.

"Do it again." he demanded.

She seemed hesitant, but a smile soon edged its way towards her face when his words had sunk in. Her big dark shinny eyes found his and he couldn't stop the grin from breaking his skin.

"Okay." she whispered and leaned towards him. Closing her eyes she pressed her lips back up against his.

He couldn't close his eyes, mesmerized not just by the simple touch of her lips against his. But by the peaceful look on her face. He found his hands moving on their own accords as they lifted up against her neck, inching towards her jawline. He felt her holding back her breath as he found himself determent not to have this moment stop.

He couldn't focus, still couldn't. And he knew it should freak him out. It was some kind of magic trick! How could she immobilize him so? How could her body pressed up against his, her touch, her _kiss_ make him… make him, so excited? Yet calm at the same time. Warm, tingling. Electricity raging back and forth through his body.

Drowning him in her scent.

Her little hands pressed against his chest again, except it was bit more forceful. Her eyes opened in alarm, "Gohuf!" a muffled cry came joined up with the pushes of her tiny hands.

Yelping he let go of her. "Sorry!" he practically yelled.

But she giggled, "That's okay."

The silence returned. And this time they were both breathing heavily. The lump caught in his dry throat wasn't even a bother. Because…

Because…

Holy crap, that's what a kiss was supposed to feel like?

"So…" she began, her eyes diverting to the sheets below them.

"Wait!" he shouted, she was going to mention the word sleep again, wasn't she?! "I want to try again." he said and eagerly grabbed her face, pulling her towards him. Not realizing that with his strength he nearly lifted her of the bed.

"Whoa, Goku! Goku!" she hurriedly moved her hands against him yet again, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Slowly… you're bit stronger than me, remember?"

"Oh… yeah, sorry." he said and gave her an uneasy smile. Though it was quickly wiped of his face when she moved on her own up towards him. Sitting down on her knees, those big dark eyes still shining brightly was now accompanied by a smile he couldn't recall seeing on her before.

"Let me try something," she whispered in a tone that drew out another shiver from his body.

"Okay…" he said but remained frozen on the bed. His eyes following her every move, feeling every vibe of his body eagerly awaiting her touch.

She kissed him, then pulled back briefly. Then she kissed him again, only this time her lips seemed to move just on to his lower lip. Pulling it gently in between hers. And before he knew it, before he could really figure out what this something she wanted to try out was- he felt a flicker of her tongue touching his lips.

His eyes as wide as saucers he still didn't move, or thought he wasn't moving until he found his clenching jaws give way. Opening his mouth and drawing her tongue into his mouth. Gripping the sheets he let out a groan he didn't even know he was holding back.

Startled at this she moved back only earning a well-deserved whine from him. Not ready to spill out words he leaned towards her, cupping her face and drawing her back to where his lips were waiting for hers. Soon enough her tongue found its way back to his. Caressing, swirling around inside his mouth. He closed his eyes, shutting out the brightness of the world and throw himself into the deliciousness that was this young girl. His _wife_.

They moved somewhere along the way, he didn't know who did what first but somehow they ended up with her on her back and him pressing his body against her sides. Not disconnecting their lips even once.

His hands now finding their way towards her shoulders, down her arms only to fumble once her pair of hands moved against his shoulders. One up his neck into his spikey hair. The other holding his bicep tightly.

She moved to the side and wrapped her leg around his. Pulling his groin against her body.

He groaned again and felt himself grinding against her leg's tight hold.

Teeth clashed against each other.

What was this girl doing to him?! His entire body was on fire, eagerly leaning into her, wanting to bury himself within her. He was burning up, he was itching. He felt a tight, burning sensation in his groin and revelled when he heard her moan.

He moved on top of her, her legs right away circling around his hips. Thrusting her pelvis up against him nearly immobilizing him in an instant. Feeling his body tense up by the sensation of her heat against his groin. Cursing the many layers of clothing that stood between them.

He felt her struggling, he was crushing her _damn it_! He wrapped his arms around her once he moved to the side, taking her delicate, tiny body with him as he moved to lay on his back.

Only the bed ended there. With a loud bang and a surprised cry he landed on his back, hard. The wooden floor whined due to the impact.

Still his arms wrapped tightly around her as she lay on top of him, she moved slightly with a giggle. "We need a bigger bed." was all he could say, watching her smile widely at him.

Adoring eyes bore into him and he couldn't stop the goofy grin from coming to his lips, "You." he paused and found a stray lock of her hair slowly glide over her eyes. He brushed the stray of hair aside, "Are a good teacher.".

She beamed at that, "That will do for the night."

The following morning came all a bit too quickly as far as ChiChi had been concerned. Lying in their bed with a happy smile as the rays of the morning sun shone through the thin curtains of their bedroom. Already awake for a few hours due to the loud snores of her husband.

Yet unlike any other morning since their wedding day, ChiChi couldn't help but sigh happily at the sound of his heavy snoring. For it was so close to her ear, she could feel his breath warming her skin. And waking up in a strong and loving embrace had made it all even better.

His arm was wrapped around her tiny frame while she lay on her side. Her back against his front he had managed to pull her against him while they were both sleeping and, to this ChiChi nearly giggled a bit too loudly, his embrace had been firm and tight. Nearly enabling her to move at all.

"Oh Goku-sa…" she whispered lovingly and sighed with a huge smile on her face. This was exactly what she had imagined waking up to every morning when she was a child. Her husband holding her like this, almost possessively. It wasn't exactly comfortable, sweating like crazy because of the heat of his embrace and her entire body had turned stiff from lack of movement.

Despite all of that, she still couldn't bring it in herself to break free from this. The happiness coursing through her veins, not sure if this was something she was ever going to wake up to again. A part of her even feared that this might be a vivid dream and she would rudely be awakened by reality.

A loud rumbling sound of hunger shook her from her thoughts and ChiChi managed to turn her head to see the sleeping Goku still snoring heavily. She looked at his sleeping form and found a blush burning her cheeks once she remembered how his lips felt like pressed tightly up against hers.

She felt herself warm up, _down there_ just thinking about his eager response when she had boldly deepened their kiss with her tongue. Within minutes his hands had been on her, touching her everywhere he could. She nearly squealed in joy as the intense memories crashed into her minds' view.

It had taken all of ChiChi's self-control to not go any further, to not allow themselves to rip the clothes of their bodies and touch each other's naked skin. Supressing a giggle she looked at Goku with adoring eyes.

She just couldn't pull through with it. Not that she didn't want to, Kami she wanted it so badly. But there had been this tiny, annoying little voice in the back of her mind that this? This hot, raw lust she saw burning in the pits of those once so innocent looking eyes?

It was not love.

And she needed it to be.

Maybe she wasn't being fair to him, she did have to give him credit for trying, didn't she? Recalling his desperate words the night before, when he was trying with all his might to make her calm down. He had said that he liked to see her smile, he liked that funny thing she did with her nose.

He did say such sweet things and it had instantly warmed her heart the first time she had heard it.

But had he said it just to make her shut up? Had he said it to stop her from getting angry at him? Or did he truly mean all of that?

Another growl of hunger broke through her thoughts. ChiChi couldn't help but smile at this as, 'Time to make breakfast!' her mind sang happily.

With a bit effort she had managed to finally free herself from his tight hold and got out of bed. Tip toeing to the bathroom, washing herself and got into a fresh pair of clothes.

Before long she was at the kitchen counter, humming a light tune while preparing her husband his well-deserved breakfast.

"Where'd you go?!" his voice suddenly appeared right behind her, earning a startled scream from his young wife. She turned around with a glare. "Goku!" she snapped breathlessly, "Don't scare me like that!"

His tired eyes looked at her with a frown, "Sorry, you were up there one moment, gone the other." he said.

"Yes… well, aren't you hungry?" she asked him sweetly.

A loud grumble from his stomach answered her question for him. She smiled knowingly at this and turned back to the food.

It was quiet behind her for a while, she knew he hadn't moved from his spot. Was he starring at her?

Supressing a giggle she said, "Why don't you freshen up Goku? Get dressed? I am sure I'll have a few dishes ready for you by then.."

"Okay." came his voice up close as a wave of hot air touched her ears. She shrieked and whirled around with wide eyes. Gasping at the closeness of their bodies.

A sheepish grin came to his face, eyeing her lips and then her eyes. Seemingly contemplating something.

"G-Goku?" she gulped and felt her heart racing.

He took a deep breath and then lunged his face forward, his lips practically smashing against hers causing her to stumble back against the counter. His tongue dived into her mouth wildly tasting her right then and there.

Completely blown of guard ChiChi couldn't do much then let his tongue have his way, soon enough his hands gripped her hips as he pressed his groin against her. His grip was painful but for the life of her she couldn't stop him. Her hands dropped the knife she had been holding as they greedily snuck around his neck. Pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Harsh breaths crashed against her face, she felt herself rubbing against him and was delighted once she heard the loud virile groan coming from him.

He pulled back at some point, "Somethin' burning." he managed to say but held his forehead against hers.

Breakfast!

"Oh no!" She shrieked at that and quickly pushed him aside, their breakfast!

She heard him chuckle, "Be right back!" he called and stormed up the stairs.

"Oh my…" ChiChi managed to sigh once she had saved breakfast by tossing the burnt toasts in the trash bin. Still hot and bothered by their encounter she had to take a moment to allow herself to breathe properly.

That was a bold move, a definite and highly surprising bold move. "This is going to be a good day!" She giggled at that and began to finish the large meal no one else other than Goku would be able to consume within fifteen minutes.

And when he came back down the stairs he wore a grin as wide as ever. Practically bouncing on the chair and impatiently waiting for breakfast to be served.

She was glad he never noticed her nervous state, or how she had to fight hard not to giggle and act like a little school girl high in love. She felt energetic. But she didn't want to show it too much. It would have been a strange sight for him to see her bouncing up and down the chair and she still wasn't sure how Goku would respond to that.

Then again, she chuckled, not that he would notice, he was busy stuffing his face.

Somewhere along the way ChiChi had managed to get a few bites of her own breakfast down and then began to clear the table of the empty plates and bowls. Happy to keep her mind occupied.

That was until a loud bang of a door slamming shut caused her to jump. She quickly turned around and found the table filled with the remaining empty plates and bowls and… an empty chair.

Goku was nowhere to be seen.

Her lips quivered and shoulders slumped, 'He left? … He left… He left!'

'That… _bastard_!' The bowl she was holding shattered on the wooden floor beneath her feet.

ChiChi felt the tears stinging her eyes, her giggles long forgotten and the burning cheeks cooling down in an instant. She should have known!

Silly, _silly_ ChiChi! She _should_ have known! She should have known better, as if clueless Goku suddenly would have a change of heart and stay with her?! As if, as if… "Ulgh!" she stomped her fist on the kitchen counter.

Of course he'd be leaving the first chance he got! He had to train! Stupid champions, stupid men and stupid, stupid, _stupid Goku!_

A very loud sob found its' way through her anger. No, she shouldn't cry. She won't allow it! There's still hope! She wouldn't let this get her down!

Her stubborn anger managed to hold back the tears as she bent down to pick up the shattered remains of the bowl.

Baby steps, they would just have to take baby steps! Take their sweet time on getting to know each other, the joys of keeping each other company and getting to know their bodies and… and she realized as she picked up the final shard and threw it in the trash bin that perhaps she should try to think of something for him to do around the house?

Some kind of chore he would have to do with her, together?

Nodding at her own thoughts in response. She still couldn't stop the lone tear from sliding down her cheek. Wiping her eyes she slowly made way to clean up the mess her kitchen was in.

More tears slid down as the determent side of her mind kept trying to lighten things up… in vain. It couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"You're crying?!" came his panicked yell snapping her out of her thoughts, "Why?! What did I do?!"

She whipped her body around to find her young husband standing in the doorway, with their boots clutched in his hands. His wide eyes looked at her in absolute terror.

"You… You came back?!" she managed to stammer in surprise.

Goku nodded feverishly, "Yeah! We left our boots outside!" he explained, "I wanted to go out today! With you. But then you'd need your boots to walk outside. And I need mine." he finished as a thoughtful look came to his face, "But then again, it's hot outside. Maybe boots will be a bit too hot."

"I thought…. you left. To train." she said still in shock.

He shrugged at that and grinned sheepishly, "Well, I should. Don't you wanna come?"

Sweet, _sweet_ Goku! Her mind sang a happy tune and smiled brightly at her young husband when she saw his innocent eyes. Her tears gone and the blush back where it had been the entire morning.

"Yes!" she yelled a bit too loud and jumped up in joy earning a yelp of fear from Goku darting back in surprise. She didn't care, the smile on her face still there as she clasped her hands together. "I would love to go out today!" she finished and watched how a bright smile wiped away all of the terror he held.

"Great!" he practically yelled and carelessly threw her pair of boots at her. She caught it with ease and made quick work to put them on. She didn't even get the time to place both feet firmly onto the floor when Goku rushed towards her, snatched her hands and dragged her with him outside in a maddening speed.

"Wait!" she screeched, "The dishes!"

"Come on Chi, that can wait!" he said and then called for Nimbus who came tittering down towards them. Without any further warning Goku jumped on the fluffy cloud with his wife's hand still in his tight hold. He pulled her up beside him and snaked his arm around her back.

ChiChi, was… stunned. And whereas she usually would have scolded at Goku for dragging her around like a rag doll, she simply couldn't form the words or even the frown to let him know.

"This is going to be great!" he exclaimed as Nimbus flew away from their home.

This happy and very eager spirit of his was more than willing to hold her close. All of the distance between them for the past two months melted away, as if… ChiChi felt her heart race in excitement.

He was holding her, close! Voluntarily! _An embrace! _His _voluntarily_ embrace!

She looked up at his bright smile and with a happy sigh she wrapped her arms around him. Enjoying the warmth and hoping with all her might that this wasn't going to be last voluntarily embrace from him.

She held on to him a little tighter once the thought of how it would feel like in any other intimate situation came to mind. Her heart nearly tumbled over with the amount of warm feelings it drowned in. Hope, hope had finally decided to stay.

Suddenly Nimbus went down in a deep dip a little sooner than ChiChi had thought he would.

"We're stopping already?!" she asked Goku in surprise who in his turn looked down at her with a smile.

"Yeah, I want to go to that lake!" Goku said and once Nimbus had gotten close to the ground Goku took ChiChi's hand and they both jumped of the yellow cloud.

He took a deep breath as his eyes swept the area. With an eager smile on his lips, "This is a really nice place Chi, don't you think?" he asked her. "I know this place for years!" he said, "Too bad there are no big fishes here." he added as an afterthought.

ChiChi nodded, "I love it… this place." she said with a blush.

He took her hand again, walked over the grass and circled around the lake until they had reached the rocky side sticking over the water from the forest shore line.

"Here we are!" he said.

ChiChi chuckled, "Yes we are…"

"Want to go for a swim?!" he said with a grin so wide it nearly cracked his face.

"Swim? In our clothes?" ChiChi asked him dumbfounded, "I don't know… we don't have our swim suits."

She saw his face fall at that, "Our what now?" he asked her tilting his head slightly.

"Honestly Goku, you don't expect me to swim around wearing my clothes?"

He blinked at that, then scratched his head, "I thought- I thought we could just swim without 'm."

Her eyes widened in shock, "What?!" she nearly shrieked. "You mean… naked?!"

He nodded.

"But… I can't just, get naked." she said in a hushed tone.

"Why not?"

"Be-because Goku… we… you know,-" he cut her off during her stammering, "You didn't seem to mind getting naked here two days ago." his voice even and bright at the same time. No idea that those words would shock her beyond anything.

She jumped back in panic at that, "What?!" she screamed, her voice echoing through the area around them and earning a cringe from her husband.

"You, YOU saw me NAKED?!" she shrieked and didn't even react when Goku nearly tripped backwards in to the water. "Here?!"

How embarrassing! What was she thinking?! What must he be thinking?!

Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. She used her hands to fan her flushed cheeks, here she was two days ago. The heat of the summer sun getting the better of her as the urgent calls of the cool waters drew her to making such a bold and cheeky act. Sick and tired of being alone and sick and tired of sweating. She just wanted a relief, she just-

And he had _seen_ her?! What must he think of her now?!

"What's wrong? You didn't like getting naked?" he asked, the tone of his voice laced with disappointment.

She didn't dare to look at him, "That's not it Goku… I just.. thought I was going to be alone."

"You were!"

She rolled her eyes at that, "No, you were right there!" she said and placed her flat palms against her flaming cheeks.

"But… I thought that husband and wives were allowed to see each other naked?"

She paused at that, "They are…" she mumbled but couldn't stop the erratic pounding of her heart. She kept silent inwardly debating what to do now, just get naked? Together? And swim?!

Suddenly she heard his footsteps approach her, she jumped once she felt his hands on her shoulders as he turned her. Her knees buckled at the mere sight of his bright smile, "Come on Chi…" he said, "Let's swim!".

She gulped and shook her head, "I am not getting naked!" she said, her mind reeling as she was about to cover her flaming cheeks with her hands again, his grip on her however, blocked her every movement.

"Why not?!" he whined.

Spluttering, "Because, no.. I can't, no, no, it's a bit… too fast?" she wanted to slap her forehead at that comment. What in the world was wrong with her?!

"But it's too hot!" Goku continued his pleas.

Suddenly a spark of stubborn anger came up to her. Was he deaf?! She didn't want to get naked! "We should get our swim suits!" she yelled.

"I don't even know what that is!" he yelled in frustration. He let her go and crossed his arms pouting.

"Oh no you don't!" ChiChi's said stubbornly, "You're not getting your way if you act like a child!" she raised her chin defiantly and crossed her own pair of arms.

With a growl he stubbornly slammed his foot down, "Fine!" and with that he suddenly grabbed her and lifted her from the rocks, rushing towards the edge.

"Goku!" ChiChi heard her own scream stretch through the forest but he didn't stop and jumped from the rock and straight down into the cool water.

Both bodies plummeted towards the rocky bottom of the lake, a muffled scream from the young girl came out as huge bubbles. In anger she managed to punch Goku of off her as she quickly swam up towards the surface.

Goku was quick to follow her with a wide grin.

"See?! We should have been naked!" he said knowingly once both had managed to catch their breaths.

ChiChi growled in seething anger, "I can't believe you did that!" she shrieked and swam towards the shore.

"Hey!" he pouted and with a few strides he was already right beside her, taking her arm and pulling her towards him.

"Where are you going?!"

She hit him with another angry growl, "Home! I can't believe you Goku!" she spat at him and found the anger intensifying when the same exciting glint in his eyes was still there.

"Don't you dare laugh at this!"

"But, it's fun!" he said and quickly let go of her to dodge a flying fist aimed at his head.

"Screw this!" she said and swam back to the shore. Soon her feet touched the rocky banks, still fuming as she began to walk, feeling the heavy weight of her soaking clothes pulling her down.

Bastard, _bastard_! She said no, didn't she?!

She turned to look at him once more and found him standing there with an insufferable grin on his face. "Don't make me come back and wipe that grin of your face!" she shrieked.

He laughed whole heartedly at that, "I'd love to see you try!"

That. Was. IT! He was asking for it!

Her fists shaking at the sides of her body and before she could put her mind into action her body was moving, fully charging towards the already eagerly waiting Goku.

Jumping up with a battle cry that shook the birds out of the trees she crashed against Goku who easily blocked her first attack.

Soon enough, they were fighting in the shallow parts of their favourite lake.

* * *

To Be Continued….

**A/N:** AH MAN CHICHI! WHAT THE HELL?! What girl in their right mind could refuse Goku TWICE LIKE THAT?!

Then again, she's still a teenager that has dreamt about marrying the man of her dreams ever since she was a wee little girl. Romance was edged deep within every inch of that dream, maybe she still gets too carried away by that? Remember, ChiChi's level of maturity might out level Goku's in any way or form, still doesn't mean she's the ever so wise and patient parent figure in their relationship. She's still the pure hearted seventeen year old girl who can be naïve ( .idiot!) most of the time. At least that's how I see her during this period… Oh an she's stubborn, mind set and determent to have it happen like the way she planned, dreamt and yadda, yadda, yadda.

Then why, I hear some of you ask, did she suggest that Goku ought to start meditating during their first lesson? Surely no teenager would have thought of that, hormones and all getting in the way. Well…. she's a master in martial arts- even though Goku is much more advanced than her she still knows a thing or two to calm down.

I am babbling… sorry! REVIEW PLEASE?!

Best. Fuel. Ever!

TaTa


End file.
